The Culpa Demon
by Bakamura
Summary: Notre petit groupe est chargé d'une mission simple : exorciser un Culpa, un démon qui se nourrit de la culpabilité de ses victimes. Mais comme d'habitude, rien ne se passe comme prévu... (traduction de la fic de somefangirl)
1. En route vers le monastère

**Disclaimer :** ceci est une traduction de la fic de **somefangirl**. Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato

**Nda :** L'idée de cette histoire m'est venue suite à une review anonyme.

**Ndt :** Salut Cap' ! Cette traduction t'est dédiée ! Je sais, les auteurs de fanfics sont censés s'offrir des OS pour leurs anniv', mais bon... plusieurs chapitres, c'est mieux, non :3 ?

* * *

><p><em>Cette histoire se passe entre l'arc de Kyoto et celui des 7 Mystères de l'Académie.<em>

* * *

><p>"On est bientôt arrivés ?" se plaignit Rin pour la 23ème fois depuis le début du voyage.<p>

"_Non_, Nii-san, nous ne sommes _toujours_ pas arrivés." répondit son frère, agacé par les pleurnicheries de son jumeau.

"Okumura-sensei, quel genre de démon sommes nous censés exorciser ?" demanda Konakomaru, qui était assis deux sièges derrière Yukio. Le jeune professeur, content de pouvoir se détourner de son frère, répondit.

"Nous pensons que c'est un démon Culpa*****," dit-il

"Un Culpa ?"

"C'est un démon qui se nourrit de la culpabilité. Il apparaît généralement devant vous en prenant l'apparence d'une personne ou d'un chose envers laquelle vous vous sentez coupable, et essaie de vous faire sentir encore plus mal. Il se nourrit de cette culpabilité, et, si vous vous sentez assez mal, il peut aller jusqu'à dévorer votre âme," expliqua Yukio. "nous nous dirigeons vers un cimetière à proximité de l'endroit où il a été repéré dans le but de l'exorciser."

"Où ce trouve ce cimetière ?" demanda Shiemi. L'ensemble du bus, qui contenait les apprentis et Yukio, écoutait attentivement.

"Près du monastère masculin de la Croix du Sud" répondit Yukio. Rin se tourna vers lui, bouche bée.

"Attends, quoi ? Tu m'avais jamais dit qu'on allait à la maison !" s'écria-t-il

"La maison ?" releva Shiemi, légèrement perdue. Les jumeaux l'ignorèrent.

"En fait si, je te l'ai déjà dit. Deux fois." dit Yukio, impassible.

"Mais-"

"Tu n'as juste pas écouté."

"Que veux-tu dire par "la maison" ?" demanda à nouveau Shiemi. Yukio se tourna vers elle.

"Nii-san et moi avons grandi là-bas."

"Vous avez vécu dans un monastère ?" Ryûji avait l'air étonné.

"Ouais, pourquoi ?" interrogea Rin

"Eh bien, vu que tu es le fils de-... Enfin, je pensais que quelqu'un élevé dans un monastère serait plus, je ne sais pas, cultivé ?" répondit Ryûji.

"Qu'est-ce que 'cultivé' est supposé vouloir dire ?" fit Rin

"Cela signifie tout simplement que tu es un idiot." dit Yukio

"Vous êtes tellement méchants !" s'écria Rin en portant une main à son cœur d'un air tragiquement offensé. Tout le monde rit, puis le bus fut à nouveau silencieux, chacun discutant à voix basse.

"Hé, euh, Yukio ?" demanda Rin, se retournant vers la fenêtre en observant le paysage.

"Oui ?"

"On est bientôt arrivés ?"

"_Non_."

* * *

><p><strong>Nda :<strong> "Culpa" signifie "culpabilité" en latin. Le démon Culpa n'existe pas vraiment, j'ai juste créé un nom de démon en utilisant "culpabilité" dans une autre langue parce que je trouvais que ça sonnait bien.

**Ndt :** Je me demandais s'il fallait que je change le nom (du genre mettre juste "un Culpa" au lieu d' "un démon Culpa, surtout que le français est basé sur le latin, ce qui signifie que "culpa" et "culpabilité" se ressemblent... mais finalement, j'ai décidé de laisser comme c'était.


	2. Le démon fait son apparition

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Blue Exorcist / Ao no Exorcist

* * *

><p>Après s'être arrêté près du cimetière, le petit groupe décida de se séparer en groupes de deux pour chercher le démon. Rin fut mis avec Ryûji, Shiemi avec Izumo, et Konekomaru avec Shima. Rin savait exactement où il allait d'abord se rendre. Sans prévenir Ryûji, il prit subitement la poudre d'escampette. Il passa en courant devant un certain nombre de pierres tombales, et arriva finalement devant une croix en pierre. Le nom <em>Shiro Fujimoto<em> y était inscrit. Il resta devant en silence jusqu'à ce que Ryûji le rattrape.

"Oi Okumura, qu'est-ce que tu f-" il s'interrompit en voyant la pierre tombale devant laquelle Rin se tenait. "Tu le connaissais ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, il... je le connaissais." dit Rin. Il décida de remettre les explications à plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait juste voir sonpère.

"Tu, euh, veux que je te laisse un moment ?" proposa Ryûji

"Ouais, tu peux commencer à chercher, je te rattraperai." Ryûji s'éloigna en silence, laissant Rin livré à lui-même. La dernière fois qu'il était allé ici, il avait décidé de devenir un exorciste. C'était il y a quelque mois. Shiro était mort depuis quelques mois. Rin laissa l'information faire lentement son effet. Quelques mois... il lui manquait. Il aurait tant voulu le revoir, juste une dernière fois...

"Tiens donc, ce cher Rin. Je ne t'attendais plus*****," dit une voix. Rin releva brusquement la tête, et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

"L-Le vieux ?!" bafouilla-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Shiro était debout en face de lui.

"Ouais, c'est moi." dit-il. Rin était sur le point de pleurer. Il voulait serrer son père dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, et lui demander pourquoi il était ici et tellement d'autres choses, mais il était tellement choqué qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le fixer. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand Shiro parla.

"C'est de ta faute, tu sais" dit-il. Le flot de pensées qui assaillait l'adolescent se stoppa brusquement.

"De quoi ?" demanda Rin

"_Si je suis mort_."

* * *

><p><strong>Nda : *<strong>d'après la traduction du manga que j'ai lu, c'est la première chose que dit Shiro de tout le manga. Je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas ?" et je l'ai mis comme la première chose que dit le démon le personnifiant, histoire de faire une "référence"...

**Ndt :** En voyant la note ci-dessus, j'ai sorti le premier tome de ma bibliothèque, et j'ai mis mot pour mot la première phrase de Shiro. J'ai simplement remplacé "on" par "je", étant donné que Shiro n'est pas "plusieurs" (non, même pas dans sa tête :P).


	3. Tout est de ta faute

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Blue Exorcist / Ao no Exorcist.

* * *

><p>Ryûji explorait le cimetière. L'endroit était assez glauque, et savoir qu'une créature pouvait surgir brusquement pour dévorer son âme ne contribuait pas vraiment à améliorer l'atmosphère. Quant aux quelques nuages gris qui peuplaient le ciel, ils n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Ryûji se retourna vers Rin, et le trouva en train de parler à un homme d'apparence âgée avec des cheveux blancs et des lunettes, vêtu comme un prêtre. L'apprenti Aria ne s'avait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais il pensa qu'il devait venir du monastère proche du cimetière. Après tout, c'est là qu'avaient grandi les deux Okumura. Il retourna donc auprès de Yukio, qui marchait à quelques mètres de lui dans l'allée opposée à celle de Rin.<p>

"Alors, Ryû- minute, où est passé Rin ?" demanda le jeune professeur.

"Là-bas, devant une tombe, il parle à un prêtre," répondit-il, pointant du doigt vers Rin.

"Un prêtre... ?" Yukio se tourna vers l'endroit indiqué par son élève, et écarquilla les yeux. Il commença à parler avec empressement.

"Ryûji, j'ai trouvé le démon,"

"Vraiment ?" Il ouvrit de grands yeux, regardant autour de lui. "Où ça ?"

"Va rassembler les autres apprentis, nous allons avoir besoin d'eux," ordonna Yukio, ignorant complètement la question de Ryûji.

"Où est le démon ?" demanda à nouveau ce dernier.

"Tu vois l'homme qui parle avec Rin ?" fit Yukio.

"Ben, oui. C'est assez difficile de pas les remarquer" dit Ryûji, ennuyé de voir que Yukio esquivait de nouveau la question.

"Il est mort."

_Silence..._

"... Je vais chercher les autres."

* * *

><p>"Comment ça, c'est de ma faute ?" dit Rin<p>

"Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais encore en vie" répondit calmement 'Shiro'

"De quoi tu-"

"J'ai pu éviter d'être possédé durant _15 ans_, Rin, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que j'ai _laissé faire_ Satan ? Quelqu'un m'a dit quelque chose qui a brisé mes défenses. Ce quelqu'un, c'était _toi_." l'interrompit 'Shiro'

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai-" Rin fut de nouveau interrompu.

_"'Essaie plus jamais de la jouer paternelle avec moi !'_ C'est bien ce que tu as dit, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda 'Shiro', moqueur.

"Je-" Rin continuait d'essayer de se justifier, mais 'Shiro' ne lui en laissait pas le temps.

"Eh bien ?" exigea-t-il.

"Oui..." admit Rin "mais je ne-"

"Et c'est pourquoi je me suis fait posséder. C'est de ta faute, Rin" dit 'Shiro'.

"Mais je-"

"Pas de mais !" s'écria Shiro "Oh ! Je n'ai pas encore terminé," continua-t-il. "Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je me suis poignardé le cœur pour te sauver. Ou tu l'as déjà oublié ?"

"Non, je..." Rin s'arrêta de parler

"Tu as aussi dégainé l'épée." fit remarquer 'Shiro'. "Tu n'es même plus humain."

"Je pensais que je pouvais..." Rin ne ressentait même plus le besoin de répliquer.

"C'est de ta faute, Rin. C'est de ta faute." 'Shiro' répétait cette phrase encore et encore. "Yukio aussi l'a dit, tu t'en souviens ? Même lui te le reproche. Nous te le reprochons tous." dit-il. "Parce que c'est. De. Ta. Faute." Il insista sur ces derniers mots, enfonçant encore plus le demi-démon. Rin n'avait même plus la force de répondre. Shiro avait raison. C'était vraiment de sa faute. Il tomba à genoux, désespéré, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'était de sa faute. _C'était de sa faute..._

Le démon sourit de façon... démoniaque, fixant le garçon en face de lui.


	4. Qui est Shiro ?

**Disclaimer :** C'est pas à moi.

* * *

><p>Ryûji et Yukio avaient rapidement rassemblé tous les apprentis, qui étaient à présent cachés derrière des tombes à proximité de Rin et du démon.<p>

"Okumura-sensei ?" Konekomaru s'était tourné vers son professeur. "Qui est-ce ?"

"Le démon" répondit Yukio. Ils avaient décidé, ne connaissant pas son verset fatal, que Ryûji et Konekomaru réciteraient des versets au hasard jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux trouve le bon. Les filles et Shima devaient les protéger au cas où le démon les attaquerait. Quant à Yukio, il devait aller chercher Rin et le sortir de l'emprise du démon.

"Oui, mais de qui est-ce qu'il a pris l'apparence ?" interrogea Ryûji, se demandant la même chose que son ami. "Un des prêtres que vous connaissez ?"

"Ça ne serait pas ton père, Yuki-chan ?" demanda Shiemi. Les autres apprentis commencèrent à paniquer.

"Votre père ?! C'est _Satan_ ?!" s'écria Shima

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?!" s'exclama Ryûji. Izumo était blême, et Konekomaru avait l'air proche de l'hyperventilation.

"Il ne s'agit pas de Satan, ce démon a pris les traits notre père adoptif, Shiro Fujimoto" les rassura Yukio. Ses élèves se calmèrent. Ryûji se rappela de quelque chose :

"N'aviez-vous pas dit que cet homme était décédé ?"

"En effet, Shiro est mort. Il a perdu la vie il y a quelques mois, juste avant que nous n'entrions à l'Académie." dit Yukio. "Ce démon a pris son apparence. À présent, nous devrions commencer l'exorcisme avant que-" à cet instant, Rin tomba à genoux. Le démon se tenait devant lui, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. "Rin !" s'écria Yukio. Le plan se mit immédiatement en marche, et les Arias commencèrent à réciter pendant que leurs camarades de classe se tenaient devant eux de manière protectrice. Le jeune professeur commença à courir vers son frère quand le démon s'aperçu de leur présence. Il commença à murmurer à Rin de plus en plus vite. Le demi-démon était au sol et en larmes, ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative d'empêcher les mots de 'Shiro' de lui parvenir. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir un air sombre et résigné, comme s'il croyait aux paroles du démon. Yukio le remarqua, et commença à paniquer. Le Culpa pouvait à présent dévorer l'âme de son frère.

"Rin !" cria-t-il. Mais il ne semblait entendre que 'Shiro'. "RIN !" cria-t-il de nouveau, plus fort que la première fois. Il obtint un rapide coup d'œil de la part de son aîné, mais une seconde plus tard, il écoutait de nouveau le démon. L'adolescent semblait marmonner quelque chose, mais son frère était trop loin pour l'entendre.

"Rin ! C'est le démon ! Quoi qu'il te dise, ne l'écoute pas !" s'exclama-t-il. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu parler à un mur. Il continua à essayer d'attirer l'attention de son frère, et, finalement, le démon se tourna vers lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Yukio sorti son pistolet et lui tira dessus, lui arrachant son oreille et son menton. C'était une expérience perturbante que de tirer sur son père en plein visage, mais il continua à se dire que c'était un démon, et pas le Shiro qu'il connaissait. Le démon détourna son attention vers les Arias ; l'un deux était clairement en train de réciter son verset fatal.

"Maudit exorciste !" hurla-t-il. "Je vais te détruire, toi et ta foutue langue !" il commença à courir vers Ryûji, qui était apparemment celui qui récitait le bon verset. Profitant de la distraction, Yukio se précipita sur son frère.

"Rin ! Rin, tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il, à genoux à côté de son jumeau

"Tout est de ma faute... Tout est de ma faute..." Rin répétait la phrase encore et encore, comme une litanie.

"Rin ?" Yukio attrapa son frère par les épaules. "Rin ? Reprends-toi, bon sang !" Rin ne s'arrêtait pas de marmonner, ignorant complètement son jumeau. Il était complètement sous l'emprise du Culpa, et la seule façon de l'en sortir semblait de remédier au problème à la source. S'éloignant de son frère rongé par la culpabilité, il rechargea son arme et la braqua sur le démon. Il avait encore du mal à tirer sur son père, et il eut un moment d'hésitation. _'Mince, Yukio ! Ce n'est pas le père Fujimoto ! C'est un démon se faisant passer pour lui !' _Il continua à essayer de se convaincre_ 'C'est pour Nii-san. Tu as promis au père de le protéger, et tu le pourras pas le faire si tu n'es même pas capable de faire du mal à un démon qui l'attaque !' _se dit-il. C'est avec ces mots en tête qu'il abattit le démon d'un coup direct dans le visage. Au moment où la balle traversa la peau, Ryûji termina le verset fatal du démon, le réexpédiant dans la Géhenne.

"Tout le monde va bien ?" s'écria Shiemi. Il y eut un chœur de réponses positives de la part de ses camarades, mais Yukio n'entendit pas la voix de son frère.

"Rin ?" l'appela-t-il. Il se tourna vers son jumeau, qui n'était plus en état de transe, mais qui se tenait toujours à genoux. Il essayait de sécher ses larmes avec le revers de sa main. "Nii-san ? Est-ce que ça va ?" fit-il d'un ton inquiet. L'aîné des Okumura croisa son regard et hocha la tête.

"Je vais b-bien." dit-il, essayant de ne pas renifler. Ils restèrent tous debout (ou, dans le cas de Rin, agenouillé) en silence, jusqu'à ce que Ryûji suggère d'une voix maladroite qu'il était peut être temps de retourner au bus. Le trajet du retour fut complètement silencieux, et tous les autres apprentis se posaient la même question. "Qui est exactement Shiro, et qu'est-il arrivé le jour de sa mort ?"


	5. L'enquête

**Disclaimer :** combien de fois je vais devoir le dire ?

* * *

><p>Après être revenus à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie, ils se retirèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs, et le trio de Kyoto commença à discuter.<p>

"Dites les gars, Shiro Fujimoto, ce n'était pas le nom du Saint Paladin précédent ?" demanda Konekomaru à ses amis

"En fait, je crois bien que si..." commença Ryûji, "Ouais, je crois que t'as raison. Le précédent Saint Paladin se nommait Shiro Fujimoto."

"Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que les Okumura ont été élevés par le Paladin ?" demanda Shima

"Non, juste qu'ils ont au moins le même nom." dit Konekomaru. "Moriyama-san n'avait-elle pas demandé si c'était le père d'Okumura-sensei ?"

"Ben, ouais, mais on savait déjà qu'il était leur père adoptif." dit Shima

"Eh bien, si elle le savait, ça veut dire qu'elle doit l'avoir déjà rencontré, non ?" Konekomaru l'avait à moitié demandé, et à moitié affirmé.

"Peut être. Sa famille tient la boutique d'approvisionnement d'exorcisme." déclara Ryûji

"Vous pensez qu'on devrait lui demander si elle le connaissait ?" demanda Konekomaru

"Est-ce que vous avez son numéro ? Je pourrais lui demander" proposa Shima

"Même si j'avais son numéro, je ne te le donnerai pas" affirma Ryûji d'un ton catégorique.

"Tu me blesses !" s'écria Shima d'un air offensé, une main sur le cœur.

* * *

><p>"Le papa de Rin et de Yuki-chan ?" s'étonna Shiemi.<p>

"Ouais, tu l'as déjà rencontré ?" questionna Ryûji.

"Oui, il venait assez souvent au magasin de réapprovisionnement. Il a même amené Yukio avec lui, une fois" répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle semblait plongée dans ses souvenirs.

"Est-ce que tu..." osa Konekomaru "as une idée de comment il est..."

"Mort ?" termina Ryûji.

"Non, je l'ai su par Yuki-chan" dit-elle. "Pourquoi ?"

"On veut savoir comment il était" répondit Ryûji.

"Et ce qui lui est arrivé" ajouta Konekomaru.

"Tu penses que Yukio le sait ?" questionna Shima.

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que je sais ?" demanda Yukio, entrant dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qui, heuuuu..." commença Konekomaru.

"Est arrivé à votre père ?" fini Ryûji. Yukio soupira.

"À vrai dire, je ne le sais pas vraiment. Tout ce dont je suis certain c'est qu'il a été tué par Satan." expliqua Yukio. Il omit de raconter que c'était cette nuit là que Rin avait découvert son héritage, et dégainé l'épée. "Je ne connais pas les détails."

"Vraiment ? Est-ce que quelqu'un le sait ?" demanda Shima, exaspéré.

"Une seule personne était présente la nuit de sa mort" dit Yukio.

"Qui ?" demanda Ryûji.

"Rin"


	6. Réflexions

**Disclaimer : **JE. NE. POSSÈDE. RIEN.

**Nda :** ce chapitre est classé "T" parce que je suis paranoïaque

* * *

><p>Rin s'était senti horriblement mal durant tout le trajet de retour. Il essayait, il essayait désespérément de ne pas se remémorer les mots du démon. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Était-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Shiro était-il mort à cause de lui ?"<p>

_'Oui'_

La réponse lui était venue involontairement, mais instantanément. Et elle était, sans aucun doute, véridique. Shiro était mort à cause de lui. Alors oui, c'était de sa faute. Il avait beau essayer de le refouler dans son esprit avec encore plus de vigueur qu'avant, Rin n'y parvenait pas. Il avait accusé Satan et juré de se venger, mais en réalité, n'était-ce pas de sa faute ? Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Satan, ce n'était pas lui le responsable. Ce n'était de la faute de personne, uniquement de la sienne. Yukio le lui avait dit, lui aussi. Rin n'était qu'un idiot, il avait donc été le seul à ne pas le comprendre. C'était _de sa faute_. S'il avait écouté son père, s'il avait écouté Shiro, ce dernier ne serait pas mort. Mais il avait ignoré toutes ses explications _parfaitement raisonnables_ sur le pourquoi du comment personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses origines, et il lui avait _hurlé dessus_. Tout ce que Shiro avait fait, c'était essayer de l'aider, de le protéger, et lui, Rin, s'était mis en colère contre lui pour ça. Il était mort en protégeant l'abruti total qu'était Rin jusqu'à la fin. Et la dernière chose qu'il avait dit à Shiro, alors qu'il était encore lui-même, c'était _"Essaie plus jamais de te la jouer paternelle avec moi !"_ Son père était un grand homme. Rin n'avait pas mérité d'être élevé par quelqu'un comme lui. Il était le _Fils de Satan_, bon sang ! Pourquoi Shiro s'était-il soucié de lui ? Pourquoi s'était-on soucié de lui ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autobus, à ses amis autour de lui. Satan avait attaqué Shiro parce qu'il était proche de lui. Attaquerait-il également ses amis ? D'autres personnes allaient-elles à nouveau mourir pour le protéger ? Rin ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Mais il y réfléchit, haïssant Satan de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que des images inquiétante se formaient dans son esprit. Il se détestait encore plus de penser ainsi. _"Ce sera de ma faute"_ ne cessait-il de se répéter.

Rin était tellement perdu dans sa haine de lui-même qu'il n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient de retour à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie. Ce fut seulement quand Yukio le secoua pour la douzième fois qu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sans un mot, ignorant les regards inquiets de ses amis, il descendit du bus. Quand il arriva au dortoir, il tomba directement endormi.

Mais ses rêves ne firent qu'aggraver les choses.

_**Tout est de ma faute.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nda : <strong>Ok, ce chapitre est assez court, je sais, mais c'est le cas pour 2 raisons.

1) Je voulais que Rin se sente encore plus coupable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je voulais écrire les pensées de Rin à la sortie du bus.

2) Tous mes amis (nakamas ! HI GUYS !) voulaient savoir comment les apprentis réagiraient en l'apprenant. Donc, pour les faire ch... pour les embêter (eux et tous mes merveilleux fans), j'ai décider de repousser leurs réactions à un autre jour !

Sinon, une remarque sans importance n'ayant aucun rapport : pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écouté "One Day", qui est le 13ème opening de One Piece. Habituellement, je ne peux pas le faire, parce que cette chanson me rend triste, mais j'ai décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de l'écouter en écrivant ceci (quoique je ne vous empêche pas de l'écouter en lisant ce chapitre, c'est pas si mal. Ça _me_ rend juste dépressive). Donc ouais, j'ai écouté de la musique triste en écrivant ce texte, donc j'espère que j'ai bien réussi l'angst.

Ah, et quelqu'un m'a dit que les prêtres étaient présents lors de la mort de Shiro, et je lui répond que 1) Je l'avais oublié et 2) Ceci est basé sur le manga, et ils n'étaient pas là dans le manga (et même s'ils l'avaient étés, nous allons prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas là dans cette histoire, d'accord ?)

Wow, ma note d'auteur est presque aussi longue que je chapitre... c'est un peu pathétique de ma part.

**Ndt :** D'habitude je ne le fais que quand il s'agit de quelque chose d'important, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis sentie d'humeur à traduire cette note d'auteur :D


	7. Mrph !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

><p>"Donc, Shiro a été tué par Satan, Rin était le seul présent à ce moment, et il se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé ce soir là..." conclu Ryûji.<p>

"Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous tenez tant à le savoir ?" fit Yukio

"On voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Shiro, vu que Rin se sent si mal à ce sujet," répondit-il

"On dirait bien qu'il va falloir demander à Rin lui-même" dit Konekomaru. "D'ailleurs, où est-il ?"

"Nii-san est toujours perturbé parce que lui a dit le démon," dit Yukio. "Il a décidé de rester à la maison avec Kuro."

"Alors nous devons attendre la fin du cours pour lui demander..."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'y va pas maintenant ?" questionna Izumo. "Je veux dire, je pense que vous voulez aussi savoir ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas Okumura-sensei ? On pourrait tous s'y rendre"

"Est-ce qu'on peut, Okumura-sensei ?"

"Oui, est-ce qu'on peut Yuki-chan ?" Les apprentis commencèrent à supplier leur professeur à la manière de petits enfants pour obtenir le droit d'aller visiter leur ami demi-démon. Yukio, qui lui aussi avait envie d'apprendre la vérité (et qui aurait eu l'air d'un mauvais frère s'il avait dit "non" dans une situation pareille), céda.

"Bon, allons voir Nii-san."

_'Rin ? Bonjour ? Réveille-toi, Rin !' _Kuro tournait autour de son ami.

"Mrph !" répondit ce dernier, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller.

_'Rin, tu es resté au lit toute la journée ! Allez, faisons quelque chose !'_

"Furrrf" marmonna l'autre. La réponse incohérente ne plut pas à Kuro. Il prit un air exaspéré et sauta par-dessus son ami pour s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il fut surpris de voir un groupe de personnes s'approcher du bâtiment.

_'Hé, Rin, des gens viennent par ici. Tu attendais quelqu'un ?'_

"Urgh- des gens ?" demanda Rin

_'Ouais. On dirait... tes copains de l'école d'exorcisme. Yukio est là aussi.'_ dit Kuro

"Hein ?" Rin se redressa pour regarder par la fenêtre. C'était bien eux. Mais... pourquoi ?

_'Ils sont probablement là pour te faire sortir du lit.'_ fit Kuro d'une voix moqueuse.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une foule de gens pour sortir de mon lit." rétorqua Rin

_'Vu ton sommeil de marmotte, je n'en suis pas si sûr.'_


	8. Tentative d'évasion

**Disclaimer :** Vous savez.

* * *

><p>Les apprentis étaient assez intimidés par le vieux bâtiment. Vous pensiez peut être que des exorcistes ne pouvaient pas avoir peur d'un bâtiment lugubre ? Eh bien vous aviez tort.<p>

"Je ne peux toujours pas croire que vous vivez vraiment là-dedans," déclara Shima.

"Ça me donne la chair de poule," ajouta Izumo. Il y eut un murmure approbateur au sein du groupe.

"Dites, ce ne serait pas Rin qu'on voit à travers la vitre ?" demanda Konekomaru, pointant l'une des nombreuses fenêtres derrière laquelle on pouvait entrevoir le demi-démon à moitié réveillé.

"Bon, eh bien au moins on n'aura pas de mal à le trouver" dit Ryûji.

"Et on n'aura pas à le réveiller," ajouta Yukio avec un soupir de soulagement. Il obtint quelques regards intrigués de la part des apprentis. "Croyez-moi, c'est beaucoup plus difficile que vous ne le pensez."

* * *

><p>'Rin ?' Kuro essayait de secouer son ami, qui continuait à regarder par la fenêtre. Rin était à peu près convaincu qu'ils étaient ici à cause de l'incident avec le Culpa (en même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup d'autres raisons à leur présence). Ils allaient probablement lui demander des détails sur tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait qu'ils sachent. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose à raconter, de toute façon, et c'était son fardeau. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils apprennent ce qui s'était passé. Comment ses amis réagiraient-ils ? Ils venaient tout juste de commencer à ne plus avoir peur de lui. S'ils apprenaient qu'il était à l'origine de la mort de son père, allaient-ils en être effrayés ? Il ne le voulait pas. Il avait enfin des amis, il ne voulait pas les perdre. Quand Konekomaru le remarqua et qu'il averti les autres, il s'éloigna rapidement de la fenêtre. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Il savait que Ryûji n'aimait pas les cachotteries, et Yukio avait probablement le droit de savoir ce qui était arrivé... mais il ne <em>pouvait pas<em> ne serait-ce que _songer_ à le leur dire.

Rin devait s'échapper de cet endroit au plus vite.


	9. Et donc ?

**Disclaimer : **Nooon... rien de rien... je ne possède rien ~

* * *

><p><em>'Rin,<em> tu_ ne peux pas échapper à tes responsabilités !'_ Kuro essayait de raisonner son ami, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

"Et pourquoi pas ? C'est plus facile que de..." _leur faire face,_ finit-il mentalement.

_'De toute façon, à part si tu prévois de te jeter par la fenêtre, la porte d'entrée est la seule issue. Il te repéreront, j'en suis certain'_ dit Kuro. Rin y réfléchit pendant un moment, avant de se rappeler de la clef spéciale menant à l'école d'exorcisme. Tous les autres étaient là (sauf Takara, mais il n'en avait probablement rien à faire de ce que Rin pouvait fabriquer. Flippant, ce mec), ce qui signifiait que personne n'était en classe. Seulement, Kuro avait deviné ce qu'il projetait de faire, et s'ensuivit une course folle entre le demi-démon et son familier pour atteindre la clef. Kuro réussi à l'attraper en premier. Tout en la gardant serrée entre ses crocs, il dit : _'Tu ne peux pas toujours t'enfuir, Rin !'_ Mais ce dernier avait ignoré le conseil qu'il _venait juste_ de donner et était parti en courant. _'Va leur parler !'_ lui cria-t-il depuis le couloir. Rin savait bien que _quelqu'un_ ici était un hypocrite, mais il continua à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Peut être pouvait-il vraiment sauter par la fenêtre ? Les démons se régénéraient assez rapidement, donc en théorie... Mais alors qu'il contemplait la fenêtre, essayant de juger s'il pouvait oui ou non sauter au sol en restant en un seul morceau, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait à présent entendre ses camarades parler. Les mots "Shiro", "nuit" et "mort" parvinrent à ses oreilles. Apparemment, ils voulaient savoir ce qui était arrivé à son père cette nuit là. À présent que les soupçons de Rin étaient confirmés. Il avait pensé, il avait espéré qu'ils étaient venus pour lui remonter le moral à cause de l'accident avec le Culpa. Mais non, c'était bel et bien pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Rin réalisa qu'ils allaient encore penser qu'il était un monstre. Quelqu'un était mort à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis aient de nouveau peur de lui, et il ne voulait certainement pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'il avait fait. C'était un secret qu'il aurait voulu emporter jusque dans sa tombe. Mais il n'avait plus aucun échappatoire. Bientôt, il serait seul. Encore une fois.

Non, Rin devait _vraiment _de s'échapper.

* * *

><p>"Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Tout le monde se souvient du plan ?" demanda Yukio. Un chœur de "oui" lui répondit. Ils avaient décidé de tout simplement harceler Rin de questions jusqu'à ce que ce dernier consente à répondre. Et ils ne partiraient pas tant qu'il ne l'aurais pas fait. Si cela ne marchait pas, Yukio pourrait alors utiliser leur stratégie de dernier recours et revendiquer le droit de savoir, étant également le fils de Shiro. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la chambre commune des jumeaux. Mais alors que Yukio s'approchait de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle même et Rin faillit lui rentrer dedans. Voyant le groupe, le demi-démon commença à paniquer.<p>

"Rin, calme-toi, on veut juste te parler," dit Ryûji. Cela sembla le faire paniquer encore plus, et il commença à lancer des regards désespérés autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Probablement une issue. Yukio fut le premier à le comprendre, et avertit aussitôt son aîné.

"Nii-san, nous avons vraiment besoin d'en parler. Retourne dans la chambre et assieds-toi." Rin se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'enfuir, et acquiesça d'un air maussade. Le groupe pénétra dans la pièce, chacun s'asseyant à divers endroits. Rin s'installa sur son lit.

"Donc... Rin, que s'est-il passé la nuit où le Père est mort ?" demanda Yukio. Rin prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le jour d'avant..."

Et il commença à raconter. *****

"Je me rendais à un entretien d'embauche pour un travail dans un centre commercial près du monastère," commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre.

"Et quel rapport ça a dans l'histoire ?" demanda Shima

"Garde tes questions pour la fin" dit-il à la manière d'un professeur. "ça va venir, attends un peu. Donc, j'étais sur le chemin de mon entretien quand j'ai croisé des types avec..." il s'arrêta. Il avait oublié que ses amis n'étaient pas au courant de son passé de délinquant. Il baissa un peu la voix en finissant sa phrase "avec qui je m'étais déjà battu. Leur chef, Reiji Shiratori, a dit qu'il voulait me parler. Il avait des cornes et une queue, mais à ce moment là, j'ai pensé que ça devait être, je sais pas, une sorte de cosplay." dit-il.

"Attends... _battu_ ?" demanda Ryûji.

"Un cosplay ? Tu n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec les démons ?" questionna Izumo. Rin eut un rire nerveux.

"Je, heu..." essaya-t-il d'expliquer, mais Yukio le coupa.

"Nii-san se battait très souvent, à l'époque, et il n'était pas encore au courant de l'existence des démons."

"Mais... tu es..." Konekomaru s'embrouillait dans ses mots, et finit par dire : "Passons, continue."

"Ouais, donc Shiratori m'a dit qu'il allait à l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie, et qu'il ne voulait pas que 'certaines rumeurs' se mettent à circuler," fit-il en mimant des guillemets, "comme ses nombreuses bagarres, etc. Il savait que Yukio allait aussi à l'Académie, et qu'il était mon frère, donc ben... en fait, il..." Rin n'avait pas tellement envie de raconter la façon dont Shiratori avait insulté Yukio, ni comment il s'était énervé. "... on a commencé à se crier dessus, et une chose en amenant une autre, ses amis m'ont plaqué au sol et il a sorti un couteau en me proposant de me tailler une nouvelle coupe de cheveux" dit-il, mimant à nouveau des guillemets sur l'coupe de cheveux' "Bref, j'ai commencé à flipper grave et..." il s'arrêta.

"Et... ?"

"Jmesuisptêtreunpeumisàfairejaillirmesflammes" dit Rin le plus rapidement possible.

"Tu as fais quoi ?" demanda Ryûji.

"J'ai... fais jaillir mes flammes..."

"Tu as fais quoi ?!" demanda à nouveau Ryûji.

"Ben, il allait me scalper... avec un couteau... alors... j'ai paniqué," répondit Rin. Yukio secoua la tête.

"Mais, attends, je croyais que tu ne savais pas que les démons existaient. Alors comment tu as pu, euh, utiliser tes flammes ?" demanda Konekomaru.

"Je te l'ai dit ; j'ai paniqué grave, et ça a été comme une sorte d'instinct ou quelque chose" dit-il. Les occupants de la pièce se lancèrent des regards nerveux. Ils décidèrent silencieusement de ne jamais, _jamais _organiser une fête surprise pour Rin. "C'était jamais arrivé avant."

"Une minute, comment tu pouvais ignorer l'existence des démons alors que tu as une _queue_ ?" s'exclama Izumo

"Je n'ai pas toujours eu une queue."

"Comment est-ce possible ?" interrogea Izumo, bien que c'était plus de façon rhétorique.

"Tu veux dire qu'elle a poussé d'un coup en même temps que tes flammes, ou elle est arrivée après ?" demanda Shima

"Elle est arrivée après. Je peux finir, maintenant ?" s'agaça Rin. Les autres acquiescèrent, encore légèrement confus.

"Bon, après, les autres types se sont aussi mis à paniquer et ils se sont enfuis. Il n'y avait plus que Shiratori - enfin, le démon - et moi. Ah, et j'étais encore entouré de flammes. Ensuite, il m'a proposé de rentrer chez moi, dans la Géhenne. C'est alors que Shiro est arrivé. Il a récité quelque chose qui a exorcisé le démon, puis il m'a rapidement expliqué que les démons existaient, que j'étais le fils de Satan et que j'avais les mêmes flammes bleues que lui, puis on a couru jusqu'au monastère."

"Alors tu ne savais pas ?" demanda Konekomaru.

"Je savais pas quoi ?" fit Rin.

"Qui était ton vrai père ?"

"Non. Jusque là, j'avais toujours pensé que j'étais un humain normal."

Il y eut un silence. Puis, Shima se racla la gorge. "Et ensuite ?"

* * *

><p><strong>* Nda : <strong>Pour ceux qui ont regardé uniquement l'anime et qui se sentent un peu perdus, sachez que j'utilise le manga, car les jour qui précèdent la mort de Shiro sont un peu différents de ceux de l'anime, bien que pas complètement. Et pour ceux qui voudraient le savoir, le démon qui possède Shiratori s'appelle Astaroth :3


	10. Les dernières heures de Shiro

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi !

* * *

><p>"Bon... après ça, comme je l'ai dit, on est retournés au monastère..." commença Rin. La partie difficile arrivait. Comment réagiraient-ils en apprenant que Shiro était mort par sa faute ? "Et après, il m'a dit de..." La voix de Rin commença à vaciller. Penser que son père avait voulu le mettre dehors, même si c'était pour sa propre sécurité, continuait à lui faire mal. "Il m'a dit de faire certains trucs et de partir."<p>

"Attends, quoi ?" intervint Ryûji. "Tu venais tout juste de comprendre ce qui se passait et il t'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette ?!"

"Non, il-" essaya d'expliquer Rin

"Quel genre de père ferait ça ?"

"Il t'a mis à la porte ?" Toutes sortes de commentaires du même style commencèrent à fuser pendant que Rin continuait à essayer d'expliquer. Finalement, il se mit à crier assez fort pour faire taire tous les autres :

"C'était parce que le monastère n'était pas en sécurité !" Les autres furent intrigués.

"Mais n'était-il pas le Saint Paladin ?" demanda Konekomaru. "Il aurait dû être en mesure de s'opposer à quelques démons."

"Non, il- attend, comment tu sais qu'il était Saint Paladin ?" demanda Rin. Yukio lui répondit.

"Nous l'avons appris en classe, Rin. Sauf que tu n'écoutais pas, comme d'habitude."

"Mais je, heu..." Rin décida de charger de sujet. "Bref, le monastère n'était pas sûr parce que les démons savaient que je m'étais 'réveillé'. Il y en avait des tonnes qui se dirigeaient vers le monastère. Donc, il m'a passé mes affaires et puis..." il passa machinalement la main sur son épée, qui était dans son dos, comme d'habitude. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait plus de l'avoir prise avec lui... c'était devenu un geste automatique, il n'avait même plus besoin d'y penser. "Il a ouvert un tiroir avec un clé spéciale, comme celle qu'on utilise pour se rendre à l'école d'exorcisme. Ça s'appelait une "clé de dissimulation" si je me souviens bien. Il m'a donné le Kurikara en me disant de ne jamais le sortir de son fourreau... puis il m'a passé son portable, et il m'a dit de partir et d'appeler l'unique personne dans la liste des contacts. Cette personne était censée être un de ses amis qui me protégerai, mais après, je..."

Cette partie de l'histoire était celle qu'il redoutait le plus. Il n'avais absolument pas envie de la raconter, mais c'était ce qu'ils étaient venus entendre.

"Tu... ?" fit Shima

"Je... me suis énervé," déclara Rin. Il baissa les yeux, trouvant tout à coup le plancher très intéressant. "je pensais qu'il ne se souciait plus de moi parce que je n'étais plus vraiment humain, alors je lui ai crié dessus. Je lui ai dit quelque chose que je regrette vraiment, et..." en ce moment, Rin se dit qu'il aurait bien mieux fait de sauter par la fenêtre.

"Rin ?" s'inquiéta Shiemi.

"et c'est comme ça que Satan l'a possédé."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" demanda Ryûji.

"Quoi ?" Rin releva les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il laisse Satan le posséder ?" clarifia Ryûji.

"Je me suis mis en colère et je lui ai dit que... je ne voulais plus jamais le voir agir comme s'il était mon père" Rin baissa à nouveau les yeux. Ryûji repensa à la dispute qu'il avait eu avec son père au temple, dispute dans laquelle Rin était intervenu. Il avait dit quelque chose de similaire à son père, et Rin lui avait dit qu'il le regretterai plus tard.

"Puis Satan a pris possession de son corps." Rin fut parcouru de frissons. "Il a cassé la main de Shiro pour construire la porte de la Géhenne et a essayé de me ramener 'à la maison'." Il frissonna encore plus. "J'vous jure, cette porte était vraiment dégoûtante. C'était des tas de petites têtes noires et gluantes, et elles bougeaient en se tortillant."

"Et ça t'a pas fait, genre, paniquer ?" demanda Shima. De toute évidence, il pensait à des insectes.

"Si, mais il n'y avait personne à part lui et moi," répondit-il sombrement. "Alors personne ne m'a entendu."

"Mais alors, comment tu t'en es sorti ?" demanda Konekomaru.

"Shiro. Il a maîtrisé la possession pendant quelques secondes. Assez pour... assez pour avoir le temps de se poignarder en plein cœur pour que Satan ne puisse pas..." Il s'arrêta. "Il a dit que j'étais son fils, et qu'il ne le laisserai pas me prendre." Rin fixait le sol, mais il avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. "Puis il est tombé dans la porte. Je pensais que peut être que si je la détruisais, ça pouvais le sauver ? Alors, j'ai..." il attrapa son épée "utilisé le Kurikara. Ça... n'a pas marché." sa voix se brisa. "Quand je l'ai dégainé, le maléfice s'est rompu, et je suis vraiment devenu un démon."

Rin conclut son récit d'un "Vous vouliez savoir, non ?" avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. "J'vais faire le dîner," dit-il en sortant, laissant Yukio et les autres réfléchir à l'histoire qui venait juste d'être contée.


	11. Souviens-toi !

**Disclaimer : -.../.-../..-/. ./-..-/-/.-./-.-./../.../-../...-./-/-/../-././ !**

(C'était le code international du langage morse. Vous n'aviez jamais vu un disclaimer aussi cool, hein ?)

* * *

><p>Rin aimait cuisiner. Il avait toujours aimé ça. Une des choses qui faisaient qu'il aimait autant la cuisine, c'était que c'était un <em>incroyable<em> moyen de d'évacuer le stress. Et Rin avait beaucoup de raisons de stresser, ces temps-ci.

Il aurait voulu emporter le secret de cette nuit jusque dans sa tombe. Mais ses amis et son frère (Satan et ses rejetons ne comptaient pas) ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix.

Il se demandait ce que ses camarades pensaient en ce moment. Auraient-ils à nouveau peur de lui ? Le blâmeraient-ils, de la même manière dont il se blâmait lui-même ? Qu'ils puissent à nouveau le haïr, juste après leur réconciliation, était une pensée insupportable pour Rin. Il voulait à tout prix oublier cette douleur. Mais ils étaient sans doute sur le point de lui cracher leur mépris à la figure.

* * *

><p>Yukio n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Il avait été présent le lendemain, après tout. Même s'il n'avait jamais su ce qui s'était passé avec la porte de la Géhenne. Il se rappela brièvement de sa dispute avec son frère lors de son premier cours d'exorcisme. Elle, il le réalisait maintenant, avait probablement fait beaucoup plus de mal à Rin qu'il ne le pensait. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait jamais voulu dire toutes ces choses. Il était bouleversé, et avait injustement déversé toute sa colère sur son frère. En ce moment, il voyait bien que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'il avait fait. La seule raison qui avait poussé Yukio à devenir exorciste, c'était pouvoir protéger son frère. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait. Il se demanda si Rin croyait toujours ce qu'il lui avait dit à ce moment là. Le Culpa lui avait certainement rappelé ses mots. Mais Yukio n'avait jamais voulu dire cela. Il réalisa qu'il fallait qu'il le dise à Rin. Ils étaient frères, après tout. Quelqu'un avait juste besoin de le lui rappeler.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryûji se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait crié à Okumura, quand il était furieux contre lui, qui gardait tant de secrets. Certaines de ses phrases lui revenaient encore et encore.<p>

_"Ces flammes sont mortelles !"_

Il l'avait dit dans le bus, à Kyoto. Il réalisait maintenant que Rin le savait bien mieux que lui.

_"C'est clair et net, t'es plus mon père et tu cesses d'exister pour moi !"_

Celle-ci avait été dirigée vers son père, mais Rin était intervenu. Il lui avait ordonné de s'excuser, sans quoi il le regretterai plus tard. Ryûji n'avait pas pensé que Rin savait de quoi il parlait. À présent, il était clair que si, il savait exactement ce qu'il disait. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait vraiment dite à son père.

Ryûji n'avait jamais aimé les secrets. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir quelqu'un essayer de porter seul son fardeau, et se renfermer sur lui-même. Il détestait ça plus que tout. Et Rin avait tout gardé pour lui durant tout ce temps.

_"Essaie pas de toujours tout résoudre tout seul. Oublie pas que t'as des alliés !"_

C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Rin durant le camp d'entraînement, juste avant de découvrir qu'il était le fils de Satan. Rin avait clairement oublié qu'il avait des amis. Ryûji décida qu'il était temps de le lui rappeler.

* * *

><p>Shiemi se souvenait du jour où elle avait rencontré Rin pour la première fois. Leur toute première conversation avait commencé avec elle le traitant de démon. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait dû le blesser à ce moment là. Elle se souvenait également de la façon dont il l'avait aidée à ne plus se sentir coupable de la mort de sa grand-mère. Il avait toujours eu l'air si fort. Cette façade s'effritait, et les rôles s'inversaient. Il était en position de faiblesse, victime de quelque chose hors de son contrôle. Alors maintenant, elle devait être la plus forte des deux, et lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas coupable. Tout comme il l'avait fait pour elle.<p>

* * *

><p>Renzô ne se rappelait pas d'un événement ou d'une conversation spécifique. Il pensait simplement à ce que l'amour était ; la plus grande faiblesse de Rin. C'était ce qui lui donnait le plus la trouille. Il avait aimé son père, et à présent il n'était plus là. Il se blâmait, et le père qu'il avait aimé lui manquait. Et si l'amour était sa plus grande faiblesse, c'était aussi sa plus grande force. Il aimait, se souciait de chacun d'entre eux, ses amis. À l'heure actuelle, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était recevoir la réciproque. Ses amis devaient lui montrer qu'il était aimé en retour. Ils avaient besoin de lui rappeler qu'ils se souciaient de lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Konekomaru repensait à combien Rin le terrifiait, avant. Il était effrayé par les flammes qui avaient tué ses parents. Les flammes qui avaient détruit son temple. Les flammes d'un meurtrier. Les flammes qui résidaient en son ami. Il avait pensé que Rin ne réalisait pas leur puissance, leur terreur. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse connaître les dommages et la souffrances qu'elles pouvaient causer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Rin l'avait vécu, et aux premières loges. Konekomaru ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé, étant encore un bébé, à l'époque. Rin avait vu son père mourir sous ses yeux il y avait quelques mois seulement. Konekomaru se rendit compte que sa peur de Rin avait été très injustifiée. Rin était son ami. Rin est son ami. Et son ami était en difficulté. Il était temps qu'on lui rappelle qu'il y avait des personnes qui comprenaient sa douleur. Qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'avait pas à souffrir seul.<p>

* * *

><p>Izumo pensait que Rin était un idiot. Comment ce qui était arrivé aurait-il pu être de sa faute ? Idiot, idiot, idiot. Il était probablement dans la cuisine en train de ce morfondre, cet idiot. Il était évident que ce n'était pas la faute de Rin. Rin n'avait pas tué Shiro, c'était Satan qui l'avait fait. Rin n'avait-il pas juré de détruire Satan ? Il était vraiment stupide et englué dans sa culpabilité pour l'avoir oublié. Quelqu'un devait devait lui rappeler que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais celle de Satan. Quelqu'un devait lui rappeler qu'il était supposé venger son père. Quelqu'un devait lui rappeler qu'il était supposer botter les fesses de Satan.<p>

* * *

><p>Les aspirants étaient parvenus à un accord tacite : Rin avait oublié beaucoup de choses. Après avoir échangé quelques regards, il sortirent de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il avait oublié. Et qu'ils allaient se faire un devoir de lui rappeler.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nda : <strong>Okay, laissez-moi juste dire que CE CHAPITRE ÉTAIT DUR À ÉCRIRE. Désolée si je n'ai pas bien retranscrit les caractères. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour Shima et Izumo. Pour Shima, j'ai utilisé la conversation qu'il a avec Lucifer dans le chapitre 56. Pour Izumo, j'ai dû envoyer un texto à une amie pour lui demander de l'aide. En tout cas, j'espère vraiment avoir réussi ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, d'accord :3 ?

**Ndt :** Pour Ryûji, j'ai hésité à traduire littéralement anglais-français ou à piocher les livres dans ma bibliothèque pour recopier les phrases auxquelles il pense... finalement, j'ai fait un mix des deux !


	12. Les amis sont la famille qu'on choisit

**Diclaimer : **HOC AUTEM NON EST ME. (en latin cette fois !)

* * *

><p>Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Rin se prépara au pire. Il s'attendaient à ce qu'ils soient furieux, effrayés... il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shiemi le serre dans ses bras.<p>

"Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Rin," dit-elle. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air confus.

"Elle a raison, tu sais," fit Ryûji tandis que Shiemi s'éloignait de lui.

"Je..."

"Nii-san, rien de tout cela n'était de ta faute," déclara Yukio.

"Mais... tu as dit..." protesta Rin.

"Je ne voulais pas dire tout ça. J'étais bouleversé, et..." il baissa la tête. Les autres lui lancèrent des regards interrogatifs, mais décidèrent qu'ils s'étaient assez mêlés de la vie privée des Okumura pour aujourd'hui.

"Mais il est mort, il est mort à cause de moi. Tu l'as dit toi-même," dit Rin.

"Hein ?"

'Tu as dit que tu voulais être fort. Que tu allais vaincre Satan, et que plus personne ne mourrait pour toi. Tu ne peux pas rester assis par terre à te lamenter !"

"T'y vas un peu fort, Yukio" murmura Shima.

"Et Rin," dit Ryûji. Il s'approcha de lui et lui frappa la tête.

"Owww ! Hé ! C'était pourquoi, ça ?"

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit pendant le camp d'entraînement ?!" demanda Ryûji.

"Tu-"

"J'ai dit qu'on était tes _amis_, Rin, et que tu n'avais pas à tout faire tout seul !"

"Alors pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?" se plaignit Rin. Ryûji le frappa à nouveau sur la tête.

"Parce que je t'ai _aussi_ dit de ne pas l'oublier ! Et tu l'as oublié !" cria-t-il. "C'est au moins la _troisième_ fois ! Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise ?"

"Et Rin, tu n'es pas seul," dit Konekomaru. "Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, notre temple a été attaqué par Satan. Nous avons tous perdu beaucoup de proches durant la Nuit Bleue. Nous savons ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un dans les flammes de Satan."

Rin commençait à se sentir bien mieux qu'avant. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

"On est là pour toi, Rin !" dit Shiemi. "Après tout, tu crois que Shiro aurait voulu que tu restes à te morfondre sur ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il, reprenant ce que lui avait dit son ami à propos de sa grand-mère.

"Il..." commença Rin "Non, il ne l'aurait pas voulu."

"Exactement. Personne ne t'accuse, imbécile. Personne à part toi." affirma Izumo.

"Rin, on sait tous que ce n'était pas de ta faute," déclara Shiemi. Les autres acquiescèrent, des "Nous sommes tes amis." et "On est là pour toi" en arrière-plan. Rin sourit enfin.

"M-merci, les gars," dit-il. Il souriait, mais il pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. "Je..." Il essaya de construire une phrase correcte, mais il lui était impossible de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. "Merci, les gars."

"Pas de problème. C'est à ça que servent les amis !" dit Shiemi.

"Et ne l'oublie pas, cette fois," ajouta Ryûji. Shima et Konekomaru hochèrent la tête en souriant, et Izumo avait l'air moins renfrognée que d'habitude. Le visage de Yukio semblait impassible, comme toujours, mais il souriait d'une façon à peine perceptible, à moins de bien le connaître. Et Rin souriait, rayonnant, tout en pleurant silencieusement. "Merci les gars" dit-il à nouveau. La magie du moment se brisa lorsque le four bipa derrière lui, lui rappelant ce qu'il faisait avant que ses amis n'entrent dans la pièce. "Ah ! A-Au fait !" dit-il en reniflant. "Je cuisinais un truc avant que vous n'arriv-viez. Vous en voulez ?" Le groupe acquiesça en chœur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Shiemi. Le sourire de Rin s'élargit.

"Du sukiyaki !"

Le reste de la journée, et la nuit qui suivit, se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Rin était sorti de sa dépression et était finalement redevenu lui-même. Ils restèrent éveillés très tard, échangeant des anecdotes de leurs enfances, comme le premier béguin de Rin ou comment le trio de Kyoto s'y prenait pour chaparder les concombres du jardin. Quand ils réalisèrent l'heure qu'il était, il était déjà si tard que tout le monde passa le reste de la soirée au dortoir (la mère de Shiemi s'était beaucoup inquiétée en voyant que sa fille n'était pas revenue. Durant la semaine, elle n'était autorisée à sortir nulle part, excepté pour l'école ou pour les missions spéciales). Tout le monde était pratiquement en train de dormir debout le lendemain matin. Rin rata son test de mathématiques, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Peut être que Ryûji pourrait l'aider à réviser pour son prochain test ? Rin avait des amis sur qui compter, et cette fois, il ne l'oublierai pas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les amis sont la famille que l'on se choisit.<em>**


End file.
